Uke por sorpesa
by aoitsuki22
Summary: Un día como otro cualquiera en Marukawa shoten Misaki escucha una conversación que lo altera, pero no va a dejar que ese incidente le arruine el día así que trama un plan para tumbar a Usagi-san y hacerlo suyo
1. Chapter 1

Uke por sorpresa. two shot +18

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son invención de Shungiku Nakamura yo solo los tomé prestados un momento.

Espero que os guste, en poco tiempo subiré el segundo y último capítulo.

* * *

Takahashi Misaki de 22 años y editor novato de Marukawa Shoten sufrió un pequeño shock.

Como cualquier otro día, él se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo. Las puertas de recepción se abrieron ante él y se encontró con Aikawa-san.

-Buenos días Misaki-kun- Le saludó la pelirroja sonriendo mientras se encaminaba hacia el ascensor- ¿Subes?- Le preguntó.

-Si- Le contestó el menor subiendo detrás de ella.

-Ah Misaki-kun, ¿puedes decirle a Usami-sensei que se de prisa con el manuscrito?.-El castaño accionó el botón del ascensor y este empezó a subir-. No me contesta al teléfono y falta poco para la fecha de entrega del manuscrito.- El nerviosismo de la editora era patente, mientras que él suspiró al recordar cuantas veces Usagi-san le había hecho contestar al teléfono por él, para evitar hablar del manuscrito inacabado con su editora.

-Tranquila, si hace falta le ataré a la silla hasta que acabe con el manuscrito.- En ese momento la pelirroja se le tiró encima abrazándole con lágrimas en los ojos.-Gracias, de verdad, me salvas la vida. Cada vez que Usami sensei se retasa me sale una cana nueva.-El ascensor llegó al piso de Misaki en ese momento y como despedida Aikawa le dijo-Ven antes de irte a casa y te daré los dulces que tanto te gustan.

-De acuerdo, que vaya bien el día- Salió del ascensor con calma, incluso desde allí se oían las voces estresadas de los editores. Al adentrarse más en la planta empezó a ver esos mismos editores envueltos en un aura de desesperación. Estaban a pocos días de la fecha límite. Pasó por delante del departamento Emerald y vio al editor jefe chillando a todos sus subordinado, que corrían de un lado a otro llamaban por teléfono o escribían en sus portátiles. Se dirigió hacia su propio departamento intentando que no le afectara ese aura aun que era difícil, a veces él también había tenido un autor que no entregaba a tiempo su trabajo y se había estresado mucho, había tenido suerte de que su supervisor, Zen Kirishima, le apoyara.

Al llegar a su mesa Kirishima san le estaba esperando apoyado en ella con aire despreocupado y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras que alrededor todos tenían el mismo aura que en Emerald.

-Tu mangaka ha acabado el manuscrito a tiempo estoy impresionado- Misaki se alegró muchísimo de oír eso, había sudado tinta para ayudar a terminar el story board, así que verlo acabado a tiempo le había quitado un peso de encima.-Tienes que ir a su casa a por el y repasarlo para que no haya ningún error. La portada también esta casi acabada así que lo único que tienes que hacer es la previsión de las ventas para ver cuantas copias tenemos que encargar.-

Misaki enseguida abrió su ordenador para empezar a trabajar y se acordó que tenía que llamar al mangaka para ver a que hora podía ir a recoger el manga. Quedó con él a mediodía y volvió al trabajo.

Tres horas después se tomó un descanso y fue a la máquina de café, notaba los hombros rígidos y los ojos le picaban. Se masajeó el cuello también rígido pensando en todos los datos a tener en cuenta a la hora de calcular el numero de copias a imprimir.

Al llegar a la sala de descanso se encontró con dos compañeros del departamento de ventas sentados en una mesa tomando un café, uno de ellos castaño y de ojos marrones le contaba al otro un problema que tenía con su novia. Misaki en vez de cogerse el café que había ido a buscar se hizo una tila para intentar relajarse, después se sentó en el sofá. En ese momento el otro compañero de pelo negro le estaba comentando que estaban mejor sin mujeres, había dejado a su novia por que era muy pasiva en la cama, que estaba harto de ser él el que siempre empezaba y hacía casi todo. Su amigo le dio la razón y le dijo que su novia era una frígida. Al escuchar aquello su corazón se estremeció y un temor se instaló en el mientras venían a su mente imágenes de Usagi-san asaltándolo en su casa y llevándolo a la cama. ¿Usagi san se cansaría de él por dejarse llevar siempre, por no poner de su parte y de dejar siempre que él empezara? Se empezó a preguntar por qué siempre se dejaba llevar, por qué siempre el escritor conseguía que su mente se pusiera en blanco con solo tocarlo.

Estuvo media hora dándole vueltas a la cabeza desesperándose por perder a su amado después de finalmente reconocer y decirle que era el amor de su vida. La tila le ayudó un poco a tranquilizarse solo entonces empezó a pensar en que hacer y le vino a la mente el día en que le dijo a su escritor que le tumbaría. Un plan empezó a tramarse en su mente...


	2. Chapter 2

Dos días más tarde Misaki llegó a casa a las seis de la tarde, por su parte Usagi san estaba en la editorial teniendo una reunión con Aikawa-san y un prestigioso entendido en biología marina .Misaki le había preguntado a la editora por el horario del peli-plata para preparar la sorpresa y se encontraba trabajando en ello en esos momentos. Una vez tras otra iba repasando los pasos de su plan.

El punto número 1 era una cena romántica, con ello no había tenido ningún problema cocinaba desde hacía años y tenía gran confianza en ello. El menú contenía platos de la cocina francesa para evocar la capital del amor ensalada de escarola,huevo meurette reducción de vino tinto y chalotas ; carpaccio de ternera; tartar de trucha, aguacate, jenjibre, soja, guindilla y tomate y de postre un coulant de chocolate para él y panacota para Usagi san. Ya tenía todos los ingredientes dispuestos encima de la mesa de la cocina pero antes de ponerse a ello empezó a decorar la mesa donde cenarían que era el punto número 2. Colocó un mantel blanco encima del cual puso otro rojo más pequeño dejando a la vista el de debajo. Previamente había ido a comprar un ramo de Baby romántica (las rosas que regaló Misaki a Usagí san el día de la celebración de su remio) y colocó el arreglo floral en una cestita justo en el centro, a ambos lados de la cesta dos velas en las que talló la torre Eiffel la escoltaban. Todo estaba quedando perfecto y muy vistoso justo como era el escritor. Después de preparar la mesa se dispuso a preparar la cena. Llamó a Aikawa un momento para saber cuando acabaría la reunión, la pelirroja ya estaba al tanto de que el castaño quería hacerle una sorpresa.

-Hola, quien habla- Respondió la pelirroja a la llamada.

-Hola Aikawa-san que tal va la reunión- Preguntó al oírla al otro lado del telefono.-Un momento- Le instó ella.

Aikawa que estaba en ese momento con el escritor y el experto se disculpó y salió un momento de la sala de conferencias de Marukawa Shoten para hablar con el menos sin que la escuchara aquel a quien iba dirigida la sorpresa.

-Ahora ya podemos hablar tranquilamente Misaki-kun ¿Qué querías?-

-¿Cómo va la reunión, a que hora más o menos llegará a casa?- Decía nervioso nuestro adorado uke.

-Tranquilo aún les queda una hora mínimo así que a las siete y media llegara a casa, cuando salgamos de la editorial te mandaré un mensaje.

-Gracias Aikawa san y perdona por molestarte en medio de una reunión- El castaño siempre intentando no causar molestias a los demás se disculpó.

-No te preocupes tener a Usami-sensei contento es igual a menos preocupaciones para mi con el manuscrito además tu siempre me ayudas con él, en estos últimos tiempos ha estado respetando los plazos más que antes y es un alivio.-En ese momento la pelirroja vio que el objeto de su conversación se asomaba para saber donde estaba- Me tengo que ir Misaki-kun sensei me reclama, estoy segura que todo irá bien esta noche tu tranquilo- Le dijo en voz baja a su interlocutor para que el escritor no la oyera.

-Si gracias por el apoyo haré todo lo que pueda para que todo vaya bien- Así más calmado y con confianza el menor colgó para empezar a hacer la cena.

Mientras la hacía seguía repasando su plan. El punto número 3 era ver una película juntos, una que Usagi-san quería ver en el cine pero tuvo que encerrarse para terminar el manuscrito,éste fue entregado con dos días de retraso que la editora pelirroja no paraba de llamar. Había alquilado la película y la tenía ya puesta en el dvd.

La ensalada ya estaba lista y se dispuso a comenzar a preparar el carpaccio, en ese momento le vino a la mente el punto número 4, la principal razón de toda la sorpresa, hacer el amor con Usagi-san. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro al pensar en ello y se acordó de por que lo hacía, no quería que el mayor se cansara de él y le dejara ahora que por fin había empezado a dejar su orgullo junto con su vergüenza para demostrarle que le amaba. Para llevar a cabo su plan se había tenido que armar de valor y preguntarle a su amigo Shinobu donde comprar ciertas cosas que necesitaba. El rubio le dio una tarjeta, le indicó el lugar de la tienda y le dijo que le atenderían muy bien, la dependienta era amiga suya es más le dijo que le avisaría de que iba a ir.

Flashback

Ahí teníamos a un Misaki muy sonrojado entrando a la sexshop donde le había enviado su amigo, para suerte del castaño no había ningún cliente en ese momento. Echó un vistazo a la pequeña tienda llena de objetos y ropas que le hacían sonrojar aún más. En la zona de caja había una chica (soy yo jeje es la primera vez que me involucro en una de mis historias) castaña y bajita con una sonrisa muy dulce que al percatarse de su entrada fue a recibirlo de inmediato.

-Hola me llamo Belinda pero llámame Bel. Tu debes de ser Misaki-kun.

-Si soy yo- dijo avergonzado bajando un poco la cabeza.

Entonces ella le miró con sus ojos color chocolate y puso en la puerta el letrero de cerrado vuelvo en 15 minutos.

-Ahora nadie entrará aun que normalmente a esta hora no viene casi nadie. Cuéntame que quieres hacer con tu pareja y intentaré aconsejarte lo mejor que pueda-Dijo yendo directamente al grano- No diré nada a nadie, puedes confiar completamente en mi.- Aquella chica le hablaba con una calma que le hizo sentirse muy a gusto con ella así que le contó su estratagema y el motivo de ella.

-Aún no estoy muy seguro de si hacerlo o no- Dijo él apenado. Ella le acarició la mano y se la estrechó para infundirle ánimos.

-Tienes que hacerlo va a ser una gran experiencia para ambos- Se puso a pensar en que le vendría bien y sus ojos empezaron a verse un poco perversos- Lo tengo, voy a por todo lo que vas a necesitar y te contaré como utilizarlo ya veras como le encantará y sin más salió corriendo muy emocionada.

Fin flashback

Aquella chica se portó muy bien con él y le dio su número de teléfono por si tenía alguna duda. Cuando pensaba en dejarlo solo en una cena le mandaba un mensaje y ella le llamaba para apoyarlo.

El tiempo había pasado volando ya lo tenía todo listo, Aikawa-san le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que ya salían, hacía 10 minutos, así que ya tendría que estar al llegar. Apagó todas las luces y esperó. Al sentir como se abría la puerta encendió las velas y las pequeñas luces de la cocina por que estaba demasiado oscuro. Los ojos del escritor se abrieron mucho de la sorpresa al ver a su niño tan guapo con su traje (el primero que le regaló Usagi-san) y con la mesa tan bonita.

-Increíble ¿qué celebramos?- Dijo abrazando a su adoración para luego separarse un poco y mirarlo.

-Que tu has acabado el manuscrito a tiempo y mi mangaka ha sido el primero de mi departamento en entregarlo.- Inventó una excusa el menor.

-¿A sí? Pensaba que te enteraste que una de mis novelas se llevará a la gran pantalla.

-¿En serio?- Exclamó entusiasmado el menor.-Entonces hay más que celebrar- Misaki sacó el champán de la nevera y sirvió dos copas. Brindaron orgullosos de sus logros y de compartirlos uno con el otro.

La cena transcurrió con calma, ambos disfrutaron hablando animadamente y comiendo. Después del postre Misaki arrastró a un desconcertado Usagi-san al sofá y puso la película. El otra vez se sorprendió y achuchó a su niño durante todo el tiempo feliz de pasar así el tiempo con el. Con el final del film el peli-plata encaró al menor y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios al cual no se resistió

-Gracias por esta fantástica velada, te amo- Ante esto el receptor se puso rojo.

-De nada yo también te amo- Dijo Misaki y agachó la cabeza mientras aprovechando su sorpresa tiraba del mayor hacia el dormitorio siguiendo el camino de pétalos de rosa.

Ya en la habitación tiró a Usagi-san en la enorme cama donde siemore dormian que estaba cubierta de pétalos de Baby Romántica también habían esparcidas pequeñas velitas que daban a laestancia una encantadora y romántica atmósfera. El mayor no paraba de asombrarse por las acciones de su pareja, no se podía recuperar de la sorpresa y esto fue aprovechado por Misaki que se sentó encima del estómago de su Usagi-san y le ató las muñecas a los postes de la cama con dos cuerdas de algodón muy suaves para que no pudiera escapar

-Como te prometí te he tumbado- le dijo un poco nervioso por su reacción y un poco por lo que le iba a hacer-No te resistas por favor. Aun que si no quieres paro... - Su sonrojo se intensificó y agachó la cabeza hasta tocar el pecho pecho del mayor, éste recuperado de su estado miró al otro con una gran sonrisa conmovido.-Misaki mírame- El lo hizo apenado- Hazme lo que quieras soy tuyo.

Recuperada su confianza lo besó tímidamente al principio, pasando la lengua por los labios pidiendo permiso para entrar. Usagi-san entreabrió su boca para dejar entrar la otra lengua sus ojos abiertos veían el rostro sonrojado de su niño. Las lenguas se entrelazaron tocándose con ternura al principio luego Misaki hizo más apasionado el beso devorando la boca del mayor. Desabrochó su camisa blanca que le impedía seguir con sus planes mientras mordía su labio inferior para pasar a su cuello dibujando un camino de besos. Mordió también ese cuello en su camino hacía el sur de su pareja, su lengua se encontró con los botones y empezó a prestarles toda su atención . Mientras su lengua lamia uno su mano acariciaba el otro. El mayor apretó los puños al notar las caricias de Misaki hacia mucho que no lo tocaban de esa manera. Estaba disfrutando de las atenciones que le prodigaban casi no podía reprimir sus gemidos. El menor siguió su camino hacia abajo mordiendo la piel de vez en cuando dejándole pequeñas marcas rojas. Las manos del castaño acariciaron el pecho perfecto de su pareja sus costados, su abdomen, le mostró lo mucho que le quería. Entonces su boca se topó con la barrera de sus pantalones y con destreza se los quitó junto con la ropa interior revelando el miembro erecto y pulsátil de Usagi. Lo acarició con una mano al principio y escuchó el jadeo que soltó su amante que le animó a acariciarlo, pasó sus dedos por su longitud deteniéndose en el capullo. - Misaki ah- Gemía el mayor. Misaki sustituyó su mano por su lengua lamiendo desde la base hasta el capullo para luego lentamente metérselo todo lo que pudo en su pequeña boca arrancando un sonoro gemido del escritor. Éste intentó desatar sus manos pero no pudo, estaba completamente inmovilizado. -No podrás huir Usagi-san ríndete- Le susurró al oído emulando las palabras que tiempo atrás le dijo a él. Con esto el menos siguió prodigando sus atenciones al miembro del otro sacándole gemidos al hacer entrar salir su pene de su boca cada vez más rápido. Un poco después sacó de debajo de la cama una bolsa del interior de ella extrajo un botecito con lubricante, se lo enseñó a su pareja y se echó un poco en los dedos cerciorándose de que estuvieran bien recubiertos de ese gel, luego separó las piernas del escritor colándose entre ellas con facilidad. Para cuando él quiso cerrarlas el oji-verde ya estaba entre ellas-Mi-Misaki aahh ¿qué ha-haces?- Le preguntó entre gemidos ya que el menor empezó a engullir el miembro del otro mientras que con la mano que no llevaba lubricante le acariciaba las piernas abiertas del mayor -Te voy a hacer mio Usagi-san, me diste permiso así que relájate no quiero hacerte daño- Estaba atado y disfrutaba de las caricias de su niño pero no estaba seguro si dejarle hacer lo que tenía en mente mas al notar sus manos acariciándole de forma tranquilizadora y ver en sus hermosos ojos su resolución se dejó llevar. Misaki seguía lamiendo el miembro de Usagi y empezó a acariciar su entrada con su dedo corazón haciendo que poco a poco este entrara, el mayor sintió incomodidad al sentir ese dedo en su interior pero la lengua del castaño le hizo olvidarla. Éste hizo círculos con su dedo intentando dilatar la entrada, se sentía bien tocarle ya quería entrar dentro de él para sentirlo. Puso otro dedo dentro que provocó un gemido mitad de placer mitad de dolor al encadenado escritor. Al cabo de un rato puso otro dedo dentro ya el tercero y siguió dilatando. Usagi san estaba disfrutando de la experiencia, la lengua de Misaki lo estaba volviendo loco y sus dedos aun que inexpertos le daban mucho placer. Cada vez hacia que su boca entrar y saliera más rápido, un ritmo frenético.-Me v..voy ah ah correr Misa-Misaki- Se corrió en la boca del menor que se lo tragó y siguió lamiendo el miembro lentamente. Movió un poco los dedos dentro de la entrada del mayor provocandole una descarga por toda la columna vertebral y un fuerte gemido salió de su boca. Entonces sacó los dedos viendo que ya estaba preparado, se desnudó completamente para sentirlo mejor y acomodó su miembro erecto en la entrada de su amado. Poco a poco el miembro de Misaki fue entrando en la estrecha cavidad, Usagi-san se sentía incomodo y experimento un poco de dolor pero al ver su expresión el castaño empezó a masturbarlo con lo que el placer y pudo adentrarse hasta el fondo sin lastimarlo. Paró para que se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerlo dentro el menor se sentía tan bien dentro de él que entendió por que su pareja siempre que podía lo hacía suyo. El peli-plata llamó entonces su atención moviendo un poco las caderas. Misaki empezó a moverse al principio lento y luego más rápido a la vez que lo masturbaba con una mano al ritmo de sus caderas. Ambos no paraban de gemir, la sensación era muy intensa y placentera sobretodo para el que se encontraba atado. Cada vez subía más la intensidad de sus embestidas, ambos estaban a punto de llegar los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación. El ritmo se volvió frenético y en poco tiempo Misaki se vino en el el interior de Usagi que poco después se vino entre ambos. Misaki se desplomó encima de Usagi-san abrazándolo y dándole un tierno beso en los labios para luego desatarlo. El mayor ya dueño de sus brazos de nuevo abrazó a su niño tapó a ambos con las mantas ya que sentía que pronto se dormirían mañana ya le agradecería por su sorpresa y se durmió estrechandolo y pensando en todas las perversidades que le haría en recompensa.

Ya eran las doce del día siguiente y Aikawa ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, había llamado a casa de Usami-sensei pero no contestaba, quería saber como iba el manuscrito. Iba a llamar por décima vez cuando un cartero fue a entregarle un paquete, lo abrió y encontró el manuscrito del sensei con una nota.

 _Querida Aikawa-san encontré el manuscrito escondido en el despacho de Usagi-san, él quería hacerte una broma y entregártelo el último día. Con esto te devuelvo el favor de decirme lo de la reunión._

 _PD:Deja de llamar por una temporada no estaremos disponibles_

 _ATTE: Misaki_


End file.
